Steam-water separators remove water from steam in order that steam leaving the separator be made as "dry" as possible before the steam is directed to its place of use. A steam-water separator commonly used comprises a vertical housing or "can" body having spiral vanes positioned at one end whereby a mixture of steam-water entering therein is imparted a spinning action sufficient to force the heavier liquid phase of the mixture to be thrown outward away from the lighter phase of the mixture. Theoretically, separation is complete when the liquid is once removed from the gas. It has, however, been observed that if water from which all steam has been removed is directed through a space containing steam or other gas, the water again entrains some steam therein. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to separate steam from water entrained therein, to prevent reentrainment of steam in the water, and should re-entrainment occur, provide further separation of steam from the water.